poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical/Transcript
Here's the Transcript of Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical. Opening/37 Years ago (After of The opening and movie starts in 37 years in the past. And train is hreading the broken bridge) Flunky: Oh Flooky! Up ahead! The bridge is out! We don't have much time. Flooky: Oh, Flunky! Are you sure there's no otherway? Flunky: I'm a clown. The only thing I'm sure of isthat seltzer is funny. (Sprayed water on himself) Ha ha ha. We don'thave much time. We don't have muchtime. We have to save our son if wewant him to carry on our super hilarious-- Flooky: And kind of creepy -- Flunky: Clown heritage! (He open the the door) Evel Knievel: Hey! This is my bullet! (They take Evel out and put the baby and a picture of them in the bullet) Baby Flappy: Papa. Mama. (Meanwhile, with the Pixies) Sanderson: Well, H.P., once again our 37-year anti-fun plan to take over Fairyworld has been thwarted. H.P.: Yes, Sanderson. It seems that as long as there are Fairies on Earth, we will never get the upper hand. Sanderson: I can't believe they're making us drive home this time. Flunky AND Flooky: (Both) Goodbye, Flappy! We love you!!!! (He blast Flappy and the train is almost the bridge) Flunky and Flooky: Ahhhh! Flunky and Flooky: I knew I should have finished law school! (They miss the bridge, and when to another bridge) Flunky: '''Didn't see that turn there. '''Flooky: Me neither. Flooky and Flunky: (but then they suddenly realized)OUR BABY!!! Flooky: I thought you said there was no other way! Flunky: (incredulous) I'm a CLOWN!!! (Back with the Pixies) Sanderson: Want to stop for a corn dog? Some nachos? Maybe a slushy? H.P.: No. What I want is to find an unwitting human pawn. Perhaps a baby. We could take 37 years to mold it into our ultimate weapon. But what are the odds of that? (The Pixies hit by a rocket and their car spins around and the around) Evel Knievel: '''Whew! Good thing I was wearing my helmet! Ahhh! (They hit him and flies out) I'm okay. (The Pixies found a Baby Flappy) '''Baby Flappy: (GIGGLES) H.P.: Sanderson? I think this is the beginning of a beautiful new 37-year plan... H.P. and Sanderson: (laugh maniacally) The Last Day of School/ "Kids Just Being Kids" (At the present day, Timmy, Pooh, and the others are waiting for the clock to turn 12) Timmy: Come on...come on....be 3:00 already! Be the first day of summer already. Human Rarity: The suspense is killing me! A.J.: Timmy, Rarity, you can't manipulate the fabric of time by staring at the clock. Time bends for no man. Human Pinkie Pie: Party Pooper. Otis: Yeah, but we're boys! Sunset Shimmer: And girls. Chester: 'Yeah, it's worth a try. [''glares at the clock] Be the first day of summer already! [the hands of the clock move one minute] I did it! I am the lord of time! '''Rabbit: (moans) (Elsewhere in Fairy World, the fairies are getting ready for the race) Wanda: Oh, hurry up, clock! It's almost summer! Cosmo: Yay! Summer is the time of year when we get to constantly use our magic and hang with Timmy, Pooh and the others without the annoying interruption of the educational system! (screaming) Come on already! (Elsewhere in Pixie Inc.) H.P.: Yes. Come on already. It's been 37 years.Now it's time to put our plan into action. And this is the year, finally, all the magic will be ours. In five... Kids: Four... Mrs. Turner: Three... Mr. Turner: Two... Fairies: One.. (Than clock is trick 3, and Summer is just begin and "Kids Just being Kids" song just started) [Timmy] The bell rings, school’s gone. Time for 8 straight weeks of summer fun! '' ['Chester] ' ''No shirts! No shoes! Girls: ''Ew!'' [Francis] Beatin’ kids up any time I choose. [Veronica] The beach, The mall! [Sanjay] ' ''Family visit to the Taj Mahal! ['Timmy] ' You can do the things that your parents forbid 'Chester: '''Like streak! ['Timmy] Summer’s not a bummer cause we’re-'' ['Kids] ' ''Kid’s just being kids! (Instrumental) [Cosmo] ' ''It’s time! It’s here! ['Cosmo and Wanda] ' Our very fairy favorite time of year! '''Wanda No school! Just play! [Cosmo] ' ''Granting wishes the entire day! '''Wanda Are you really sure that this is allowed? [Sanderson] We should help them be destructive and loud. [Kids] Cause we’re kids just being kids! '' ''Running wild and running free! '' ''Kids just being kids! Chester: What can I TP?! [Kids] Kids just being kids! '' ''Close your eyes and count to three. [Mom and Dad] There’s nowhere safe for you and me, '' ''With those kids just being kids! (Instrumental) [Mom] My house! '' ''My yard! [Sanjay's Stepdad] Who bought these rockets with my credit card?! [Mr. Dinkleberg] My Porsche! [Mrs. Dinkleberg] ' ''My word! Crocker It’s not my problem ‘till September third! [The Mayor] My town! Chompy: Baa! [Mayor] Quite something horrible is going down! [Adults] They can do the things that their parents forbid Chester: Like streak! [Adults] They’ll kill themselves this summer! '' ''Cause they’re kids just being kids! (Instrumental) Kids just being kids! '' ''Wrecking things and ruining stuff! '' ''Kids just being kids! Sanderson: Are you sure that this is enough? Timmy: NO! [Adults] Kids just being kids! Taking risks, we must act tough! '' ''And save our kids from all the stuff! '' ''Taking risks, we must act tough! '' ''And save our kids from all the stuff! '' ''With those KIDS JUST BEING KIDS!!! (The "Kids Just being Kids" song ended) Town Meeting/Arrival of the Flappy Bob (At City Hall) Mr. Crocker: (getting chased by kids) It's not supposed to be my problem until September 3rd! Mayor: Look at those kids! They're destroying my town. What do you think I should do? Chompy: Baa. Mayor: A town meeting...that's a great idea! (Later, all the adults are angry) That your worst idea ever! (Chet Ubetcha comes in) Chet Ubetcha: [to the kids clinging to his leg] Get off you little, I mean equally sized, the kids off of his leg brats! I'm Chet Ubetcha, and I demand to talk to... I mean blame the Mayor for everything that's happened! [The angry mob starts yelling angrily] Mayor: Wait! (Exchanges sashes with Chompy) He's the mayor! I'm the goat, see? (Eats a can) I'm eating a tin can. Baa! Chompy: Baa. Mr. Turner: How can you just sit there "baaing" when our children are injuring themselves? And, more importantly, our stuff? (a kid breaks his toaster) Chompy: Baa. Mrs. Turner:I don't speak goat, but I don't like the tone or smell of our new goat mayor! Mr. Crocker: Isn't he technically naked? Chompy: Baa. (Parents going after the real mayor) Mayor: What are you coming after me for?!! He's the mayor! Chompy! what are we gonna do?! ???: STOP?!?! (Than it was Flappy Bob) Adults: Flappy Bob?!?! Flappy Bob: That's right, floks. It's me, Flappy Bob! Owner, proprietor, and chief operating officer of Flappy Bob's Learn-A-Torium. (Honks a horn and laughs crazy) self Sorry! Terribly sorry. Mr. Turner: Flappy bob? I always thought you were a clown! Flappy Bob: I'm no clown... I'm the guy with the answer to all your summertime problems. (Pulls out a suitcase) Allow me to present... Camp Learn-A-Torium! A brand-new, 24 hours a day, all summer long day-care center and educational camp! Mr. Turner: We can't put them in the learn-a-torium all summer, can we? Flappy Bob: Of course you can. With a major credit card. Gary? Betty? (They come out and headed for the pianos) (And "Get Flappy" song just begin) Bob You’re sitting here complaining. About all that you’ve been through. With a whole summer remaining. You must be asking who... Gary and Betty: Aaaaahhhhhh… Bob Can protect your little darlings from the bad things you abhor. Let me tell you Flappy Bob’s the clown you’re looking for. Before they skin their knees... Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they’re black and blue, Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they've caught TB... Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Or keep annoying you! Gary and Betty: Wooo.... Bob Before they break their necks, Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they break their arms, Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they’re all but wrecks, Gary and Betty: Get Flappy! Bob Before they do more harm! and Betty Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo! Flappy is the clown for you! Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-dee! He’s is the clown for you and me! Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-oh! Flappy is the way to go! Timmy Do you hear what I’m hearing? Abby: Yes! Timmy No, this can’t be true! Piglet: It is. Timmy That clown’s about to take summer away from me and you! Human Pinkie Pie: Oh poo. Francis: No more engine slingshots? Chester: No more naked runs? Timmy NO! If we don’t act now, we’ll be trapped in Camp Learn-a-Torium! Before he steals our summer, Before it’s check and mate,We gotta stop that Flappy Bob Before it’s way too late! Flappy Bob] Why sit here just complaining? Why even take the chance? Leave your kiddies with the chap who wears the polka-dotted pants! I know that it seems harsh. Kids: It is! Bob And a little bit unfair, Kids: You’re right! Bob But someone’s got to be there When you know you can’t be there. Dad: Or don’t wanna be! Bob It might be a tad expensive, But let me ask of you: Won’t it cost more down the line If the cops are blaming you? For the injuries incurred As your children wreak the town? You can learn to love your cellmate, Or just learn to love this clown! Get Flappy! Gary, Betty and Adults: Flap, flap, flap, flap, flappity-doo! Flappy is the clown for you! Bob ' ''Get Flappy! '''Gary, Betty and Adults: Flap, flap, flap, flap flappity dee! He’s the clown for you and me! Bob, Gary, Betty and Adults GET FLAPPY! (Get Flappy" song ended) Human Pinkie Pie: Who is Flappy Bob? Timmy: He's a former clown who wants to make us do boring stuff like homework and eat broccoli. Tigger: Yuck! Tiggers don't like Broccoli! Human Rainbow Dash: This is unbelievable! We already had to deal with school. Human Rarity: I am not going to spend my summer in a school summer camp and in hideous clothes Otis: Guys, relax. Do you actually think the parents are going to send us to some boring clown's summer camp? Pooh: Um, guys. I think we had some small problems. (They saw Chet Ubectha on TV) Chet Ubectha: You heard it here first, folks. This is Chet Ubetcha saying that starting tomorrow, every kid in Dimmsdale is to report to Flappy Bob's Camp Learn-A-Torium for the rest of the summer! (Laughing) I mean, for their own good. Kids: No! Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? Piglet: WHAT!!?!? Pooh: WHAT!?!?! Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? Eeyore: HUH!?!??! Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy and Peck: SAY WHAT?!?! Otis: Oh, milk me. Flappy Bob: (laughs crazy) Ahem. Sorry. Sorry. Camp Learn-A-Torium/ Pixies Appeared/ "Adults Ruined Everything" (The next day, parents started putting kids in Camp Learn-A-Torium even the Turners puts Pooh, Timmy, and all their friends here) Mrs. Turner: Wow. For a second there, I thought the kids and their friends might not enjoy spending the summer at Camp Learn-A-Torium. And then I thought, "Who cares'? Mr. Turner: Right! I'll bet the kids will have a great time! And if they don't, who cares? Mr. and Mrs. Turner: (tears thier clothes off into thier swimwear) Yippee! (Realized that Dad is wearing a dress, tries again into trunks) Yay! (drove off) Flappy Bob: Have a nice summer. (The camp turned into a prison) Tigger: I think we're in big trouble. (Everyone was changed into over-protective clothes and in a over-protective playground) Gary: Everything looks safe and sound. I'll get the padded encyclopedias. Betty: I'll get the broccoli and the funnel! Human Pinkie: Man this place is the worst. And I'm all about fun. Abby: Look at us. Spend a entire summer in boring prison. This is terrible. Freddy: I know I need privacy when I make Number 3. Pip: Number 3? What the heck is--I don't wanna know. Timmy: I can't take spending a whole summer here. I've only been here 5 minutes, and I'm ready to pull my hair out! (tears some of his hair out) Cosmo: Well, don't give it to me. I'll just cough it back up. (spits out hairball) Human Rarity: Gross. Human Fluttershy: At least it can't get any worse. (Than the Pixies comes in) All: Gasps Cosmo and Wanda: Gasps PIXIES!! Piglet: (hid behind Pooh) Oh, no! It's the Pixies! They're back! Timmy: What do you cone domes want? It's already boring enough around here! (Cosmo spits out a hairball) Tigger: Yeah bronos, haven't you suffer enough humiliation after the first 2 times we beat you? Rabbit: That's right! H.P.: Oh! Hi, guys. Don't mind us, we're just enjoying the show. Sanderson: Your misery is like going to the movies for us. Want some popcorn? H.P.: It's unsalted and unbuttered, right? Sanderson: And unpopped! Sunset Shimmer: Man that's lame. It's popcorn" it has pop in its name. '''H.P.:' You know, Turner. All your misery has one common denominator...adults. Human Applejack: Wait a minute! What are you talking about? Timmy: Yeah, What do you mean adults? (Adults ruined everything started to plau) H.P. Who shuts the mall down early? Pooh: Adults. Sanderson Who wants you in by dark? Human Rainbow Dash: Adults. Timmy YEAH! Who gets all mad and surly When we make a smart remark? '' ''Who do we have to hide from, from Dimmsdale to old Beijing? '' ''Their taking away our summer, Adults ruin everything! Adults ruin everything! With all their rules and laws! Adults ruin everything! We must fight back because, Kids: Adults ruin everything! '' Time and time again!'' Adults ruin everything! Trust no one over 10! '' '''Otis:' So how do we make this better? McBadbat I’d feed the whole world ice cream! Veronica I’d super size the mall! A.J. I’d melt stuff with my heat beam! H.P Too bad it’s not your call. Timmy But I’ve got two magic fairies! Cosmo Wands waiting to be twirled! Timmy Adults can’t ruin everything if us kids ran the world! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy But kids would run things right! All A''dults ruin everything!'' Timmy But we know we can fight! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy That’s how this day unfurled! But that won’t happen if I wish that Kids could rule the world! (Instrumental) All Kids Adults ruin everything! Timmy But Kids would run things right! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy But we know we can fight! All Adults ruin everything! Timmy That’s how this day unfurled! But that won’t happen if I wish that Kids would rule the world! Shimmer Who gets to set the curfews? Kids Kids! Pinkie Pie Who gets to make the laws? Kids Kids! Timmy There’s one adult left we all trust and his name is Santa Claus! Kids Kids! Fluttershy Who gets to run the country? Kids Kids! Rainbow Dash Who gets to say what’s cool? Kids Kids! Timmy How can I put it bluntly? Kids Kids! Timmy Now it’s kids who rule! All Adults ruin everything! Now it’s kids who rule! (The "Adults ruin everything" song ended) Kids Taking Over/Appearances of the Shadow Man and The Dazzlings/ "We're Pixies" (At Flappy Bob's, Bob, Gary and Betty sees kids having fun and taking over) Gary: This is scary. Kids are ruling the earth. Hold me! Betty: But I don't like you like that! (runs away) Gary: But I need to be held! (Runs after her) Flappy Bob: No. she doesn't like you like that. (Runs after them) (Then the Pixies appeared) Sanderson: Phase two is complete, H.P. H.P.: It's almost as though we're finally unstoppable, Sanderson. ???: And soon will be. (The Shadow Man came in) Sanderson: Who are you? Dr. Facillier: A tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. But not just me. (The Dazzlings comes in) Adiago Dazzle: We are the Dazzlings. I'm Adiago Dazzle, these are Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk. Aria Blaze: And with out help, we can rule not just this world but all the worlds and capture all of that bear's friends. Dr. Facillier: So, do we have a deal? H.P.: Deal. Sonata Dusk: So how did you get from rock bottom to almost ruling the world? H.P: it's hard to explain. Sanderson: Must we break it down for you? H.P.: Yes. break it down. It would be criminal if you didn't. (The "We're Pixies" song just begin) [Sanderson] Yeah! We’re pixies! Yeah! We’re pixies! We’re pixies! '' ''Check out our mad, wicked mixies! '' ''We’ve got square heads, Big pointy caps, Clean out your ears and Hear my rap! '' ''Yo HP, YO! You in charge! H.P I may be small, But my goals are large! And I’m not a hater, But I must cater, '' ''For my mission, my ambition To be the world's administrator. Sanderson I''’m Sanderson and I’m anti-fun.'' And all those fairies. '' ''Can bite my bun Cause my boss HP, We’re gonna be The big time rulers! H.P You got that, G! Both We’re pixies! We're pixies! And since the 1960s. We’ve raised that clown to be our tool. '' ''To beat the fairies so we can rule! '' 'Both' ''We’re pixies! '' ''We’re pixies! '' 'H.P' ''I can't help but feel confixies! '' ''It's going just as we predixies. Sanderson You can't stop now, the time is near; When Fairy World, and this world here, Are ruled by us, Both By us you hear? '' By Pixies! We're Pixies!'' '' Strong like Bill Bixby!'' We’re Pixies! Yeah, We’re Pixies. '' ''Yeah, We’re Pixies. '' ''Just Pixies! Pixies! ("We're Pixies" song ended) Ten and in Charge (The Next day at the Turner's House) Timmy: Awesome! kids rule, and adults are powerless. Pig: It's like a dream coming true. Vvette Ubectcha: (on TV) I'm Vvette Ubetcha with the news. This fall is all about chocolate, and homework is officially declared super yucky. Timmy: (checks is watch) Which means I guess it's time for me to go to work. Tigger: Say, where do you work anyway? (The white house appeared in his treehouse) Otis: The white house? Timmy: Wait a minute. I'm the president of Kid World? Tigger: Reallly? You don't say? Cosmo: Well, everywhere but Florida. They're still voting. Wanda: Don't get too cocky, Timmy. Being the president is a big job. Timmy: Big job, schmig job. Human Pinkie Pie: He's the president. Timmy: Yeah. It's not like I have to answer to anybody. shouting at once Boy Reporter: Who do you like better? (Points to two girls) Her or her? Boy in the back: Hey. hey. I can't see! Timmy: What do I do? what do I do? Wanda: Whatever you want. you're in charge! Timmy: I'm in charge.Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes